Unia ja unelmia
by Fracie
Summary: "En tiedä, kauanko kestän tätä. Nämä unet tappavat minut."


"Marius. Marius!"

"Tapa minut, tapa minut, ei, olen pahoillani...!"

"Marius, herää!" Cosette huudahti tarttuen vierellään makaavan miehen hartiaan. "Herää! Se on vain unta, rakas, ole kiltti ja herää..."

Mariuksen silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän lakkasi huitomasta. Hän tuijotti pimeyteen kalpeana ja huohottaen.

"Cosette?" hän kuiskasi ääni väristen.

"Minä olen tässä, rakas."

"Minä..."

"Sinä näit unta. Vain unta."

"Taas."

Cosette huokaisi hiljaa silitellen Mariuksen kasvoja. Mies oli nähnyt painajaisia säännöllisesti barrikadin tapahtumien jälkeen, mutta viimeisten viikkojen aikana ne olivat pahentuneet entisestään. Joinakin öinä Marius ei uskaltanut nukahtaa ollenkaan unien pelossa, ja vietti päivänsä väsyneessä horroksessa.

"Se oli sama kuin ennenkin", Marius kuiskasi katse katossa. "Mutta tuntui pahemmalta. He kaikki olivat siellä... Kuolleina... Syyttäen minua..."

"Se ei ollut sinun vikasi. He olivat ylpeitä kuollessaan maansa puolesta. Kukaan ei koskaan syyttäisi sinua."

"Minun olisi pitänyt kuolla heidän kanssaan."

"Älä koskaan sano noin!" Cosette huudahti pakottaen Mariuksen katsomaan itseään. "Jos sinä olisit kuollut, isäni olisi tullut barrikadeille turhaan ja luultavasti kuollut hänkin. Jos sinä olisit kuollut, minäkin olisin päättänyt elämäni. Ethän sinä halua sitä?"

"En tietenkään. Minä vain... En tiedä, kauanko kestän tätä. Nämä unet tappavat minut."

"Voinko minä tehdä mitään?"

"Et sen enempää kuin teet nyt, vain olemalla siinä, herättämällä minut ja todistamalla, että maailmassa on yhä jotakin hyvää."

"Minä rakastan sinua, Marius. Tietenkin olen tässä."

"Minäkin rakastan sinua."

"Jos vain voisin karkottaa nuo unet..."

Marius huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Hänen kätensä että Cosetten käden ja puristi sitä hellästi.

"Marius, olen aikonut kertoa sinulle jotakin jo muutamia päiviä, mutta en ole löytänyt oikeaa hetkeä", Cosette kuiskasi.

"Onko se paha asia?"

Cosette naurahti. "Ei, ei lainkaan."

"Kerro sitten nyt", Marius sanoi avaten silmänsä ja katsoen Cosetteen. Tämä hymyili ja sipaisi Mariuksen hiestä kosteita hiuksia.

"Luulenpa, että saamme haikaran vieraaksemme muutamien kuukausien päästä", hän sanoi ääni tulvien puhdasta iloa. Marius tuijotti häntä hetken ja nousi äkisti istumaan ottaen Cosetten molemmat kädet omiinsa.

"Tarkoitatko... Sinä..."

"Tarkoitan. Sinusta tulee isä, Marius."

"Ja sinusta loistava äiti."

He istuivat hetken hiljaa, katsellen toisiaan puhtaan rakastavasti. Lopulta Cosette rikkoi hiljaisuuden kysyen: "Mikä hänen nimekseen tulee?"

Mariuksen ajatuksissa välähti heti joukko ihmisiä, joiden mukaan hän tahtoisi lapsensa nimetä.

"Oletko ajatellut jotakin?" hän kuitenkin kysyi.

"En, en varsinaisesti, ja se tietysti riippuu siitä, onko hän tyttö vai poika..."

"Sano nyt vain."

"Jos hän on poika, haluaisin nimetä hänet isäni mukaan. Siis Jean. Mutta jos sinä et pidä siitä, hyväksyn tietysti jonkin muunkin nimen."

"Jos hän on poika", Marius aloitti vakavana mutta hymyili sitten, "Jean on loistava nimi. Nimeäisin mielelläni poikani kunnioitetun isäsi mukaan; hän sentään pelasti henkeni, se on vähintä mitä voin tehdä hänen muistonsa hyväksi."

Cosette hymyili silmät kosteina.

"Mutta Cosette", Marius jatkoi, "jos saamme tyttären... Minun täytyy kertoa sinulle eräästä henkilöstä", hän sanoi ja hiljeni pitkäksi aikaa kasvot vakavina. "Hänen elämänsä oli kylmä ja synkkä, mutta siitä huolimatta hän oli peloton. Hänen perheensä asui kerran samassa talossa kuin minä, viereisessä huoneessa. Hänen kotinsa... Ei ollut hyvä, mutta hän oli, pohjimmiltaan ainakin. Hän etsi sinut ja kertoi olinpaikkasi, kun olit muuttanut enkä tiennyt, minne olit kadonnut. Hän saapui barrikadeille pojaksi pukeutuneena ja osallistui taisteluun. Hän pelasti henkeni yhtä varmasti kuin sinun isäsi, heittäytyi minua tähdänneen kiväärin eteen ja kuoli jalkojeni juureen. En arvostanut häntä hänen eläessään, mutta hänen kuolemansa jälkeen olen ajatellut häntä ystävänäni."

"Jos hän oli sinun ystäväsi, on hän minunkin", Cosette sanoi lempeästi ja varmasti. "Ja jos hän pelasti henkesi, olen elämäni velkaa hänelle. Jos arvaan tarkoituksesi oikein, olisin iloinen, jos tyttäreni saisi kantaa hänen nimeään."

"Juuri sitä tarkoitin. Hänen nimensä oli... Eponine."

"Eponine", Cosette toisti. "Kaunis nimi. Ennen kuin kevään kukkaset seuraavan kerran puhkeavat loistoonsa, saamme nähdä, kumpaa nimeä lapsemme tulee kantamaan", hän sanoi hymyillen ja painoi päänsä taas tyynyä vasten. Mariuskin laskeutui makuulleen, ja he hymyilivät toisilleen käsi kädessä.

"Luuletko, että vielä näet painajaisia?" Cosette kysyi silmät suljettuina.

"En, en tänä yönä. Uutisesi ilo karkotti ne ainakin hetkeksi", Marius totesi ja painoi hellän suudelman Cosetten otsalle. He molemmat vaipuivat uneen kasvoillaan toiveikkaan odotuksen riemu.


End file.
